


D is for Delinquent

by bluekujira



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Harassment, Language, M/M, USUK - Freeform, delinquent alfred, delinquent america, middle schoool/high school, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekujira/pseuds/bluekujira
Summary: A continuation of this prompt I did. For eeveespirit on tumblr.Here's the original very very short request.http://bluesfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/136295921130/usuk-au-where-alfred-is-the-delinquent-uwu-thankWarnings: This is different than my usual fanfictions (not as fluffy or nice). The content is slightly darker (not sad) with a heavier amount of language used.





	D is for Delinquent

“Are you going to rat me out you fuck?” the boy with dyed brown hair said to Arthur, glaring over at him from behind the dumpster. Arthur stared down at where he was crouched, cigarette between the middle school boy’s fingers. He spat something out on the ground next to him, seemingly annoyed that Arthur wasn’t responding. Arthur was almost unmoving as he wavered, eyes moving slowly from the dumpster, over the wall, and to the boy again. “You’re that shit teacher’s pet ain’t you? What the fuck are you doing here?” the boy spat again.

The boy was Alfred F. Jones. Arthur had heard people say his name, mostly the teachers. Alfred skipped again today. Alfred got into another fight. Alfred was caught smoking. Alfred doesn’t care about his future- the boy is wasting his life away.

“What’s it like being a fucking little bitch? Always having the teachers praise you? I see you in the library always reading books. Why the fuck you gotta have so many books?”

“Why do you have to have so many cigarettes?” Arthur muttered, eyes darkening a bit as he looked down at Alfred. He’d never talked to him, only seen the boy from afar. Alfred didn’t make friends. And people didn’t try to make friends with Alfred. Arthur had never really wanted to talk to him before and he honestly never expected to now of all times. He’d come here to get away from the other asses in their middle school. Downright pricks and worse than his brothers- and that was saying something. It was the reason Arthur was now sporting a black eye and had a bloody nose.

Alfred made a tch nose and snarled a bit. He glanced up warily at Arthur, like Arthur would suddenly make a teacher appear, as if he had some summoning power. He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“You want one?” Alfred asked, offering Arthur a cigarette. Looking at it, Arthur debated walking away. He’d heard grownups telling him cigarettes were bad for you. But bullies and assholes were bad for you too. And he’d heard grownups telling him not to pay them any mind and just ignore them. Ignore them his ass. He took the cigarette from Alfred and crouched next to him. Alfred looked surprised as if he’d expected Arthur to decline.

“Light,” Arthur ordered and Alfred flicked his lighter up at the end of Arthur’s cigarette. Arthur slowly drew it to his lips, like he’d seen others do.

“Don’t choke on it,” Alfred warned him and Arthur nodded. He’d heard others coughing, even puking, for their first cigarette tries.

Alfred told him later he’d done well, clapping him harshly on the back. They left that small alleyway back behind the main building, leaving the cigarettes hidden by the dumpsters so they wouldn’t get caught. Alfred said nobody ever went back there to look.

–

In high school, Alfred had gotten suspended and missed most of Freshman year. By Senior year he’d somehow figured out it would be easier to just show up for class, get his work done, and graduate. He still didn’t make it easy for the teachers of course, or the other students. Arthur was pretty sure he was the only one Alfred even talked to without threatening him.

Honestly Arthur didn’t know how the relationship between them even stayed considering they no longer snuck out back of the school to smoke. When Alfred had left Freshman year Arthur’s cigarette supply was cut off. Withdrawal hadn’t been as much of a bitch as he’d expected but it wasn’t like he had any other delinquent friends to go to. In fact, he didn’t have any other friends delinquent or not.

Something in high school changed for him. He thought the bullies would grow out of picking on him, resorting to lame cracks at his love of books. Instead it grew more personal, closer to something scarier, especially from the main kid, Mr. Asshole. Alfred returning was a gift. His presence around Arthur made others wary of him. They didn’t try to mess with him and Arthur sometimes wondered if this was what having a guard dog was like.

He looked at Alfred now, sitting next to him in Alfred’s truck. The image of Alfred- piercings and tattoos and still dyed brown hair Alfred- driving a pick-up truck made Arthur want to laugh for hours. Alfred would get angry and pouty if he did though so he kept the thought to himself.

“Where are you going?”

“Home?” Arthur asked, confused. Alfred had offered him a ride home so that’s what he’d been expecting.

“No fuck I meant, after high school,” Alfred clarified.

Arthur shrugged. “Parents want me to go to grad school in England. My guidance counselor thinks it’ll be easy for me.” He shrugged again, looking out the window. “I don’t know if I want to go that far. I don’t even know if I want to go to grad school.”

“Are you kidding me? You fucking love reading it’s all you ever fucking do.”

“I want to write books. I don’t need to go to England to write books.”

Alfred made a sound of disapproval and Arthur looked at him. “What? Do you have something to say Jones?” he snapped. Alfred shook his head, starting up the truck. “Spit it out. What’s got you so twisted up?”

“You,” Alfred said in an exasperated voice. “You’re… You’re wasting everything. You’re the fucking smartest kid in this school, probably, and all you want to do is write?”

Arthur found anger in his stomach and then in his throat, a knot there. This was the talk he had with everyone. You’re smart Arthur. Don’t fuck things up Arthur. You’re better than that Arthur.

Putting his hand on the handle, Arthur shoved the door open. “I’m walking home.”

“Artie wait-” Alfred said quickly, trying to grab Arthur’s arm. Arthur pulled free and hopped out of the truck, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. “Artie for fuck’s sake c’mon. It’s cold outside. I’ll drive you home.”

“No thanks,” Arthur responded, not turning back to look at Alfred. “See you at school,” he said and marched off.

–

 

Arthur had done school alone. He didn’t need to have someone to talk with at lunch as if he were still in elementary school. He didn’t need someone to give him rides home or complain about parents and teachers and cuss every other word. He didn’t need Alfred F Jones.

But here he was kicking a locker as he struggled to get his own opened. He hadn’t talked to Alfred since he’d jumped out of his truck. He’d seen him around school but they avoided each other and Arthur was honestly too prideful and too angry to try to confront him. Hitting his fist on the locker, Arthur cursed. He saw someone out of the corner of his eye and saw it was Mr. Asshole himself walking up to him. This kid had been in the same school system with Arthur and had picked on him practically every week since middle school.

It was pathetic really, but his form of bullying had changed. In middle school it’d been about fists, in high school boyish pranks- taking or damaging Arthur’s things. Now it was… creepy. He came to Arthur when the other assholes weren’t with him, he said things to Arthur… Told him things he wanted to do to him, lewd and vulgar things that made Arthur feel sick to his stomach. Arthur had told Alfred this but when he’d seen Alfred’s violent reaction he’d warned him not to do anything yet, for fear Alfred would get expelled. He’d made Alfred promise. He figured Mr. Asshole was all talk and no bite. They were seniors now and the guy still hadn’t actually acted on anything he said so Arthur pushed it out of his mind.

Seeing him get closer now made Arthur tense.

“Your guard dog not with you?” he asked, sneering. “What a shame.” He cornered Arthur against his locker. The hallway was suddenly void of every other student close enough to hear or see what was going on. The last student Arthur could actually see disappeared around a corner.

“What the fuck do you want?” he snapped, not in the mood for this.

“Feisty,” he said, that smile not leaving his lips.

Arthur focused back in on his lock. “What do you want?” he repeated, putting in the combination for the 15th time.

A hand pushed on Arthur’s locker to keep him from opening it. He sighed and looked at the guy. Mr. Asshole, real name unimportant, leaned in towards him. “How much?” he asked.

“How much for what?” Arthur asked.

“How much to fuck you?” Mr. Insane Asshole said, Arthur promoting his nickname. He felt that twist in his stomach and no matter how mad he was at Alfred he wanted him to be here right now so this guy would leave him alone.

“I beg your pardon?” Arthur said, shocked. He didn’t want him to repeat what he’d said though so he continued talking. “You walk the fuck away from me right now and never talk to me again,” he warned. “If you talk to me again-”

Mr. Creepy Insane Asshole suddenly wrapped an arm around Arthur’s waist and pressed him against the lockers, so their bodies were up against one another. He was leering down at Arthur, a look on his face that made Arthur feel sick. “C’mon… how much?”

“S-stop,” he said, pushing at him.

That hand around his waist his waist slipped down lower and lower- Arthur didn’t have time to react.

“Oi fucker. You better fucking step away from him now,” Alfred’s voice, dark and low threatened Mr. Asshole as he marched down the hallway towards them. Arthur pushed Mr. Asshole away and looked at Alfred now. Mr. Asshole looked pissed and walked right up to Alfred, expecting to threaten him away, Arthur assumed. Alfred hooked him across the jaw with a punch, sending him slamming into the lockers.

Alfred’s foot slammed against the locker and Arthur jumped a little as he watched him lean in towards Mr. Asshole who was now pinned against the lockers.

“You better stay the fuck away from Artie or I’ll make sure the next time you try to touch him will be the last time you have a hand,” Alfred threatened with a sadistic grin. Backing off and straightening out his leather jacket, Alfred watched Mr. Asshole run off, terrified, before turning to Arthur.

Arthur expected some comment about Mr. Asshole, some remark about Arthur being stupid for not fighting him off, or Alfred just upright ignoring him. He never expected- “Artie are you okay?”

That damn nickname. Arthur chewed on his lip, trying not to think about what had just happened but instead how relieved he was to have Alfred there and talking to him. “Th-thank you,” he said, hating the way his voice wavered. “That was… creepy…” He tried to laugh it off.

Alfred was clenching his fists. He looked like he wanted to go after Mr. Asshole but he didn’t.

“I’m sorry Alfred,” Arthur started, but Alfred cut him off.

“Artie I’m… I’m really fucking sorry okay? It just pisses me off you know? You’re fucking crazy smart. You could probably go to any school you wanted to and you just… Don’t want any of that? And then there’s me. I’ve fucked up my entire school education until this year. Did you know I’m really good at math? Did you know I think Astronomy is fucking awesome? I didn’t even know that until now and now is too late. I don’t have my pick I don’t even have any approval for anyone. They look at me like- like…” Alfred shook his head. “Fuck I sound so fucking uncool right now I didn’t mean to say all of that.” He looked at Arthur. “Are you okay?”

Arthur tried to take it all in. He hadn’t even realized Alfred had been feeling that way and… Arthur found himself laughing and he couldn’t stop. All this time. He doubled over, hardly able to breathe from how hard he was laughing. Maybe it was the relief that Alfred was finally, finally opening up to him. Maybe it was the shock of what had just happened. Either way, Arthur laughed until his sides ached and until Alfred started laughing too. Quietly and then full out, the two of them no longer embarrassed as they might have been before.

Arthur smiled at Alfred and Alfred grinned back. They were somehow closer now- Arthur didn’t know how. He felt Alfred bump him back against the lockers, this time not sick or fearful of what was coming.

Alfred leaned in to press his lips against Arthur’s. They kissed and Arthur was surprised to find Alfred didn’t taste like cigarettes, like he’d imagined he would all those years.

“Did you quit smoking?” he asked when they pulled apart.

Alfred nodded. “I didn’t want you to think I tasted gross the first time you kissed me,” he admitted under his breath. Arthur laughed.

“I’ll teach you to laugh at me,” Alfred growled, leaning in again.


End file.
